Torture Me
by saltedpineapple
Summary: Vector wants to have fun. IV says some things Nasch doesn't want to hear. dubcon, messy blowjobs, spoilers 126-131 yadda yadda yadda


"Nasch, Nasch," the voice calling his name was high pitched and whining as it tried to pull him from his haze. "Nasch, wake up," it sing-songed like nails on a chalkboard. Nasch grit his teeth as royal blue eyes opened, falling on the only annoyance he knew with that voice.

"Vector," he spat, his tone soaked in so much anger and rage it shook as he spoke. He lunged at him, wanting to choke the life out of that stupid skull, but was held in place. He clicked his tongue as his gaze shot to his wrists and then down to his thighs that were held in place by thick black tentacles.

Vector chucked, running a nail under Nasch's chin as he forced it upward his finger holding his leader's head at an uncomfortable angle. "So much anger, it's really unfounded. I haven't done anything wrong."

Nasch winced as his eyes narrowed on Vector. He wished he could turn back into his Barian form, but he was unable to due to his restraints; that put him at a disadvantage to Vector who freely could but for whatever reason had chosen against it. "Where are Durbe and Merag?"

Vector let go of his chin, letting it drop with a thud as he brought his finger to his face, tapping his chin as if he had to think about it. "Looking for you- oh no looking for us I suppose." Vector shook his head, "but they won't find us here, we're all alone in this special place Don Thousand created just for you!" He seemed overly pleased as he reached out hand closing down around Nasch's throat. The Barian leader was convinced that this was the end, but he was so far from wrong. What Vector had planned wasn't anything he could imagine. It was only something that could be cooked up with Vector momentarily free of Don Thousand, as the God was too focused in what was transpiring between Alit and Yuma. The idea of a deranged mind.

"So the two of us are going to have some fun," Free hand closed down around Nasch's crotch causing him to writhe to break free but the restraints made it a useless attempt. Vector's laugh was maniacal as Nasch felt his body betray him as it instinctively responded to Vector's hand massaging his crotch. A skilled hand easily undid his belt and unzipped his pants slipping into his boxers to roughly grab his cock. Low chuckles died in Vector's throat as Nasch cursed. Slender fingers crawled their way up his face, nails digging and slicing into his cheeks as he held his jaw square. Vector kissed him roughly, his lips like sandpaper against Nasch's. He brought his fingers to his lips as he pulled away; and licked the precum from them, sliding his fingers into his mouth and sucked obscenely. "Well," Vector pulled away dragging his hand off Nasch's face to leave scratches as he clicked his tongue, "fun until I kill that foolish knight and your prat sister."

His whole body lit into a blind rage, his skin heating up so much he was sure he'd burn through the restraints. The ocean eyes, usually so calm and direct were rough as a sea angry at its sailors. Vector just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who killed everyone in that city," Vector blamed him regardless if it was his idea or not. "Ordered us to kill all your friends as you murdered the one that Kamishiro Ryoga held closest." He taunted enjoying the rage that built up after every word.

Vector leaned forward both hands on his hips, "I got you to kill everyone once and I did it again!" His face twisted as a crazed smirk fell over it, "but I'm feeling generous today," he said as his body straightened, index finger pointed into the sky as if he was about to reveal his stroke of genius. He brought his finger down in front of Nasch's sneering face, "one, just one will live." He snapped his fingers and Nasch's mind raced. One? Was he seriously going to make him choose between his closest friend and sister.

No, that probably would have been kinder. Vector knew that, Nasch too deep down. Durbe would have gladly sacrificed himself for the siblings. Vector's idea didn't have an easy answer.

The snap rang in Nasch's ears, forcing him to look at whatever was materializing in the Barian Sphere. He broke out in a cold sweat, his body freezing in pain and dread as he recognized the mop of messy crimson that appeared in front of him. His body was still bruised and bloodied from their duel, skin and clothes still torn. Or what little clothes Vector had left on him. He was effectively on his knees as he floated in front of Nasch only wearing his pants and boots, his arms dead weight at his side.

Nasch grit his teeth, glaring daggers through Vector trying to ignore what essentially embodied his past persona hanging still lifeless in front of him. "Vector," he hissed, voice shaking in overflowing anger and a disbelief.

"What?" Vector feigned innocence as he bent down, an arm draped over his new puppet's shoulder fingers stroking the pale face, "I did this just for you, Nasch." He dragged his nail over the scarred eye, "I mean he was your _lover_ after all, right?" The look on Vector's face barely hid that he was enjoying the torment that simple word plagued his leader.

Nasch scowled, "why is he here?"

"For you, like I said," Vector bent over IV's lifeless body to whisper in his ear, "time to wake up."

Nasch bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the dull crimson eyes open their usual fire gone. IV slowly lifted his head under Vector's guidance so he could see Nasch. "Ryoga...?" Confusion washed into his eyes, his voice small.

"IV," Nasch replied, his tone just as soft. He wouldn't berate him for calling him by that name, not under these circumstances.

"Ryoga," IV murmured, his thoughts and memories muddied, "why...?" All he could recall was Ryoga revealing to everyone he was Nasch, he still wasn't aware he had effectively died once already. His vision was still unclear and he couldn't see his surroundings very well; all he knew was Ryoga was in front of him and whatever warm body was pressed against his back felt oddly comfortable but had a string of malice underneath.

"Why?" Vector parroted, his voice pitched perfectly into his Shingetsu voice; even if IV never heard it, he knew the innocence would throw the red head off, "because Emperor Nasch wanted you," Vector's eyes narrowed on Nasch, hate spewing from him as he talked but his voice remained cute, "and all of us Barians do whatever he says without question."

"That's right Ryoga is..." Thomas looked up at Ryoga on his own, his eyes full of a sadness, "Nasch."

Nasch shied away at the broken sound of his name. "IV, I didn't want this," he spoke slow and warm, trying to keep those crimson eyes locked on his royal ones so they wouldn't wander to see how embarrassingly vulnerable his state was, still bound and exposed, half hard and frustrated that IV of all people had to see him like this. This was the last thing he wanted. _IV you were supposed to sleep. You were safe until this war was over._ He wanted to scream at Vector, but every fiber held him back, to not frighten his still lost friend. _Friend?_ The word seemed foreign to place such a title on IV. Not that IV wasn't Nasch's friend, but that it still didn't seem like enough.

"Don't lie to him, Your Majesty," Vector's high voice cut into him. Vector leaned over the passive IV, both of his hands reaching around to undo his pants, fingers slithering their way in.

"Stop-!" Nasch snapped but Vector ignored it.

"I remember His Majesty telling me," Vector purred into IV's ear, "how much you two used to fuck when he was still Ryoga." Vector was guessing at all of this, but it didn't matter. He understood how humans had sex for the most part, he could manage. He pumped the dick in his hand slowly, smirking when he felt it get harder in his hand, he looked back up at Nasch.

"We... yes, we." IV couldn't form a complete sentence and then it dawned on Nasch that IV wasn't completely awake, his body being used to whatever end Vector was working toward.

"Vector, leave him be!" Nasch yelled, his voice desperate and weak as he struggled against the restraints.

Vector's violet eyes narrowed, "no!" he snapped, his free hand holding IV's chin up. Nasch gave his former lover a sad smile, trying to reassure him that everything was OK- even if that was the farthest thing from true and Nasch knew it.

"You should have never came back. Now everyone is going to die, over and over again. Don Thousand will kill all the remaining emperors and all the humans over and over until the end of time. And you're that catalyst, Nasch!" Vector's voice had dropped again, insane laughter joining his words. IV laid in his hands seemingly unfazed by the change in tone.

"But I have my own revenge first, and this guy is going to help me with the first part of it."

Vector pet the top of IV's matted hair, his voice returning to his Shingetsu persona, "did you enjoy having sex with Ryoga?" He asked, the innocence soaking his voice while he asked such a private question made Nasch physically ill.

"Y-yes," He muttered as he panted, giving into the arousal Vector was causing.

"Oh! You're IV the Fanservice Prince, after all," Vector laughed, "I bet you gave Ryoga the best fanservice, he was your 'number one fan' wasn't he?" His voice was thick and mocking but IV missed it.

"I-I... yes," He moaned loudly as Vector's pace quickened as he jerked him off.

Nasch watched a blush crawl across IV's face as his eyelids dropped half closed heavy with lust. The moaning ringing in his ears as the blood began to rush to his groin. Nasch groaned at his own arousal. Those soft sounds of pleasure torturing him, the sounds that he was so used to eliciting out of IV were hitting his ears uninhibited. The moans reverberated through him, his body hot. Soon his cock was standing at attention, precum staining his shirt and he couldn't stop it.

Vector pouted, "he does want to fuck you again, but he's kind of tied up right now. Why don't you help him out?" He helped IV stand, his eyes finally level with Nasch's.

"IV, don't, you don't have to-" Nasch began to plead but was cut off when he felt IV's warm hand on his cock, placed there by Vector's prompts. A soft moan of approval passed over his lips before he could stop it.

"Ryoga, I," The words were trapped in his throat and Nasch winced. He hated that name, but couldn't stop IV's stubborn self from saying it, even if he spent the next lifetime trying to. And if he admitted it, even for a second, he wouldn't even try. He loved the way it rolled from his tongue coated in a warm love and protectiveness. Even when they hated each other the way the name left his lips was always warm, never cold and biting.

"Please don't say it," Nasch begged, tears collecting in his eyes as he slid them shut. "Don't say it, I can't take you saying it."

IV dropped to his knees again, taking Nasch's erection into his mouth in one movement. Nasch gasped, his eyes flying open as the wet heat of IV's mouth hit him. Nasch shuttered as his lover moved his mouth expertly, sucking and swirling his tongue in just the right ways. He ran his tongue slowly up the thick vein before taking the shaft back into his mouth fully, his throat closing down around the head. Nasch let out an uninhibited moan as his body convulsed as he reached his climax. IV went to swallow the thick liquid but Vector grabbed a fist of red hair, jerking his head back so Nasch came on his face instead.

When his vision returned to normal IV was standing in front of him again. Nasch frowned, embarrassed by the state of IV's face covered in dried blood and dirt and now cum as well. "Idiot." Nasch laughed bitterly not sure what else to do at this point. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, but at least Vector had shut up for now.

IV reached out, his fingertips touching the pendant that hung from his neck, "can I still call you Ryoga?" his voice was small, but it was the first real sentence he had spoke and Nasch's heart cracked.

"No," he answered coldly; IV wasn't going to listen so he wasn't sure why he even asked.

"I'm still going to call you Ryoga," IV decided, as he moved his hands to cup either side of Nasch's face, his thumbs brushing over the cut up face.

Nasch froze under the tender touch. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be hated, after all he

"I killed you." Nasch reminded them both out loud.

"I know," IV smiled sadly before leaning forward, his lips brushing over Nasch's for a brief moment, "but I love you, Ryoga."

Those three words crashed into his skull nearly knocking him sideways. Tears were threatening instantly, this wasn't how it was suppose to be. A scream of frustration ripped from his throat as he lunged at IV before the restraints stopped him. "You're such an idiot!" Nasch yelled, not sure if he meant IV or himself. His heart laid shattered at his feet, torn from what fated had presented him and what he never wanted to let go of.

There was a snap and Nasch was jarred from his rage just in time to see IV disappear in front of him into a cloud of purple dust, that stupid sorry smile still on his face. "If you're going to say that shit, don't look at me like that!" He yelled into the dust, eyes clouded in tears. _Smirk, shrug, don't say it like you mean it._

Vector moved back into his field of view, his face twisted in his own deranged pleasure and excitement. "Wasn't that fun, Nasch?" He mocked, reaching out to grab hold of Nasch's face again, "we're going to have so much fun, you and I, until your heart breaks and stops beating."


End file.
